New Beginnings on an Open Page
by WildCherryBomb
Summary: Everything seems to be going right for Hiro Hamada. college, great friends, even a crush! on a girl! but when a new villain attacks the city and threatens to enslave mankind with an army of humanoid robots... the Big Hero 6 will have to save the day again! (Suckish summary I know, but that's basically the story in a nutshell. R&R please!)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW BEGINNINGS ON AN OPEN PAGE**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance**

It was a clear, seemingly perfectly autumn day in the bustling downtown area of San Fransokyo.

Cars screeching, people shouting, and horns honking viciously.

A pretty peaceful afternoon for one fourteen-year-old boy genius.

Hiro Hamada was walking down the side of the road to get to his aunt's café to meet his friends for sodas and donuts.

He really was in need of a break, especially because of the past few weeks; he was working non-stop on schoolwork at SFIT, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. That's right! Fourteen and he's a college man!

The only problem was he'd missed the first like, six weeks of classes and had mountains of work to make up.

In happier news… Hiro was also the leader of a local gang of costume vigilantes known as the Big Hero 6. Him and his robotic best friend Baymax. He still had moments where he got overly giddy about being in a super-hero group. I mean, he was living every pre-teen, male dork-a-thon's dream! At least in Gogo's words anyway.

You're probably wondering who he was referring to.

Gogo Tomago was one of the pre-teen boy genius' six friends, that girl wore more leather than a Hell's Angel, and she didn't wear it for nothing. Gogo was as tough as she was… well, she was just tough!

And then there was Honey Lemon; unlike Gogo, Honey was so nice and bubbly all the time it was a rarity to see her angry or sad. But she was a kick-butt chemist and a great fighter.

Then there was Wasabi. The guy had massive OCD and was kind of a wuss at times, but he was good with his plasma-blades and knew how to kick butt when it called for it. Although Gogo was way better at driving the get-away car.

And there was also… Fred. Yep, he comes up with all the nick-names. (odd that he makes them for almost everyone he knows, but forgets to make one for himself, although he sometimes likes to call himself Fredzilla.) This being because his hero suit looks like a fire-breathing, high-jumping, third-eyed monster.

And last, but the farthest thing from least, there was…

"Hey Hiro!" called a feminine voice from inside the Lucky Cat café. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his friends sitting at a booth.

The fourteen year-old sighed dreamily at the face of the voice who called out to him.

It was a girl, fourteen years of age, like Hiro, with silky white-gold hair pulled back in two long pig-tails, topped off with a black headband holding back everything but her bangs that framed the sides of her perfect face, naturally blushed cheeks, pink lips pulled into a cute smile, and the biggest and most innocent blue eyes.

That my friends, was the only of Hiro's college buddies who was his age, his other friends were in the college ages.

Her name…

Katana Switchblade.

"Oh, hey Katana." Hiro said as he took a seat next to her at their booth.

Said girl gave him a smile, and then went back to chatting with Honey about some chemist thing, even thought Katana's major at SFIT wasn't chemistry. No, Katana had a major affinity for all things sharp, her student major was, and I quote, "advances in modern magnetic weaponry."

The blonde became a member of the Big Hero 6 when he'd first come up with it. As seen she was a major weapons enthusiast.

Her suit consisted of a large amount of midnight-blue, black, and silver.

Like Honey Lemon Katana's armor had a skirt, but unlike the bubbly blond, Katana wore black and blue heeled boots with her suit. She said they made her look taller, even though the heel was only about two inches.

Her weapons included a black bladed fan that was made of a special metallic fiber that she invented, so it had no reaction to the magnets in her gloves unless she wanted it to. She also carried a bladed whip that could break apart and do some serious damage thanks to her magnetic control over her weapons, along with metal cables in her wrist armor, and lots of throwing knives in her belt, the girl knew how to chop-up villains.

Hiro thought back to when he first met Katana; it was the same day he'd decided to try to get into SFIT, not solely for her of course, but that was a rather big chunk of the reason why.

Anyway, his older brother Tadashi had driven him to the school to try and convince him to stop Bot-fighting; an illegal hobby the pre-teen had developed after he graduated high-school.

The older, now deceased, Hamada brother had introduced him to his college friends, which included Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred- not a student- and Katana.

Hiro still remembered what the blond was working on that day…

_"__Why are we at your Nerd School?" the shaggy-haired teen asked his older brother. Tadashi Hamada dismounted his mo-ped, his younger brother following suit._

_"__I just got to grab a few things, shouldn't take too long." He told Hiro. _

_In reality, Tadashi planned to have his little bro see how awesome going to school here really was. Maybe then Hiro would finally __**do**__something with that big brain of his. _

_The older Hamada couldn't help but smirk at the widened eyes and agape mouth his bone-head brother made at the sight before them; Students working on robotics, chemistry, and a bunch of other science stuff that was going on._

_"__Whoa." Hiro gaped in awe._

_The fourteen year-old began to walk forward, only to be nearly run over by a yellow bike zipping past him._

_"__Coming through!" a voice called from the bicycle. _

_Hiro jumped back in surprise, caught off guard by the assumed female biker._

_Said teenager hoped off her bike a few feet away and lifted it onto a hanging bar, not taking off her helmet and walking away to get something._

_Hiro thought it a good opportunity to check it out; as seen that bike was wicked fast and sparked his curiosity. _

_The raven-haired teen examined the wheels, noticing that they weren't attached by chains or bolts, but were suspended by a magnetic force!_

_"__Whoa, electro-magnetic suspension?" he asked himself._

_"__Hey!" a voice barked. Hiro jumped again, seeing the masked biker shadowing him with an annoyed vibe. "Who are you?" she snapped again._

_Hiro found himself tongue-tied, only coming out with a guilty "Uh…"_

_Thankfully, his brother came to the rescue, "Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi explained, seemingly satisfying the masked girl. _

_She pulled of her helmet, revealing a head of spiky, purple-streaked, black hair and an uninterested face._

_The girl, now known as Gogo, blew a bubble with her bubble-gum and popped it in her mouth, "welcome to the Nerd Lab." She said in that same uninterested tone. _

_Hiro decided against using her approach, and tried the friendlier way. "Uh, I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before." He said, trying to make a conversation._

_Gogo continued working on her bike, not at all concerned with the pre-teen interested in her work. "Zero resistance: faster bike." She started._

_"__But not fast enough…" Gogo pulled a wheel off of the bike and tossed it into a bin filled with similar wheels. "…yet."_

_Hiro simply shrugged and let the girl work; he followed his brother over to a guy with dreadlocks wearing safety goggles and working on… something._

_"__Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not move!"__He started freaking out when the pre-teen got close. Hiro held his arms up,_

_"__Behind the line please!" the guy panicked, pointing to a line painted on the floor. Hiro smirked to himself and back over the line so the guy wouldn't flip._

_"__Hey Wasabi." Tadashi greeted casually. "This is my brother, Hiro" the older Hamada repeated like before._

_Dreadlocks-guy, now known as Wasabi, lifted his goggles and gave the boy a proud smirk,_

_"__Hello Hiro, prepare to be amazed." He stated. He put his goggles back over his eyes and lifted an apple for Hiro to see._

_Wasabi threw the apple between two glass beams, "Catch!"_

_The apple was then sliced into paper-thin pieces. _

_"__Whoa." Hiro said again, catching one of the slices and examining it._

_Wasabi flipped a switch on the wall, and in between the glass beams were dozens of laser threads connected to the glass poles._

_"__Laser induced plasma?"__Hiro questioned._

_Wasabi went to arranging tools on a lab table, "Oh yah." He replied. "With a little magnetic infringement for ultra precision." He explained._

_Hiro joined him at the lab table, a bunch of tools spread out in a big mess. He picked up what looked to be some kind of magnifying glass, "Wow, how do you find anything in this mess?" he joked/asked him._

_Wasabi started stuttering again, "I've got a system; a place for everything, and everything in its place."_

_At that time, Gogo came charging at the table and grabbed a wrench, "Need this!" she simply stated. _

_Wasabi started flipping again, yammering on about how she couldn't do that and this was anarchy or something like that. _

_"__Hiro." Tadashi called, gesturing him over to where the Hamada brother was standing. The shaggy-haired pre-teen shrugged and followed his brother, catching sight of a bubbly blond girl listening to her music with her head-phones in._

_"__Hi, you must be Hiro!" she practically shouted. Her music must have been pretty loud for her to talk like that. "I've heard so much about you!"_

_The blond was rolling a giant ball of black metal onto a stand, setting her headphones down and talking normal._

_"__That's a whole lot of tungsten carbine." Hiro stated. The blond girl with the red-rimmed glasses and yellow headband giggled excitedly. _

_"__Four-hundred pounds of it!" she squealed. The girl then herded him over to a chemist lab with a bunch of colorful subs tenses. _

_"__You're going to love this: a dash of proctored acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint hydrogen peroxide, superheated to five-hundred Kelvin and…" __the bubbly blond then put her creation into a pray-bottle and herded him back to the tungsten carbine ball._

_She sprayed the whole thing in the stuff, flipped a switch in the wall, and then the ball turned… pink?_

_"__Ta-da! It's pretty great huh?" she asked giddily._

_Hiro tried to sound excited, "so… pink?" the blond didn't seem affected by his slightly uninterested tone._

_"__And here's the best part…" she must have laid just one finger on the now pink tungsten carbine ball, and yet the whole thing exploded in a cloud of pink mist._

_"__whoa." He said, clearing away the cloud with his hand._

_The blond was now cloaked in a layer of pink, "I know right? Chemical metal imbruement." She explained._

_Tadashi finally made an appearance, "Not bad Honey Lemon." He complemented. Hiro couldn't help but laugh a little bit,_

_"__Honey lemon? Wasabi?" he chuckled at their odd names._

_Wasabi walked by with a grump in his step, "I spill wasabi on my shirt one time people, one time!" he sounded pretty exasperated. _

_"__Fred comes up with the nick-names." Tadashi explained._

_"__Who's Fred?" Hiro asked. _

_"__This guy right here!" said a new voice. Hiro turned to only scream rather girlishly at the guy wearing the monster suit and getting right in his face._

_"__Do not be alarmed, it's just a suit this is not my real face and body." Fred explained, reaching a hand through the mouth of his monster costume to shake Hiro's hand. _

_"__The name's Fred." The teen obliged, rather cautiously and shook the guy's hand. _

_Fred continued, "School mascot by day…" he started spinning a sign with the school's logo on it, "… but by night, I am also the school mascot."_

_"__So, what's your major?" Hiro asked._

_"__Oh no, I'm not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast." He took a seat in a chair, setting his sign next to it. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a serum that will turn me into a fire-breathing monster at will." He held up a comic book with a picture of a guy turning into what looked like Godzilla._

_"__But she says that's 'not science'" he put it in air quotes. _

_Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi all came over to stand with them._

_"__It's really not." she said innocently._

_Fred snorted, "oh and I guess the shrink-ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either."_

_"__Nope." Wasabi said smugly with his arms crossed._

_"__Okay, but what about 'invisible sandwich'" Fred kept babbling, "Imagine eating a sandwich but everybody just thinks you're crazy." He then began to mimic eating a sandwich._

_"__Just stop." Wasabi replied._

_Tadashi chuckled and then spoke up, "Oh, and there's one more person I need to introduce to you bro."_

_Hiro sighed with a smug laugh, "oh let me guess, Blaze? Or is it Rocket? Oh wait I know! Poison Ivy!" he laughed. _

_Apparently the teen wasn't looking where he was going because he crashed into someone, someone holding two or three knives._

_The person he ran into was a girl only a couple inches shorter than him, probably around his age too. She must have been in a hurry because she didn't see him either._

_Hiro acted without thinking and stopped the girl from falling back on her face by quickly snaking his arm around her waist, holding her in a tango-dip._

_Hiro found himself staring into big blue eyes framed by white-gold hair pulled into two long pig-tails._

_He felt his breath being sucked out of his lungs, his heart beating loudly like tribal drums, and his cheeks heating up so much he feared she might notice._

_But her attention was soon snatched up as she glanced up, gasped a little, and shoved him back with unexpected force. Hiro landed on his back-side, almost about to snap at her for pushing him, but was stopped when he saw the platinum-haired girl holding what looked like a throwing knife._

_She was holding it directly over his face like she'd caught it out of mid-air, and to Hiro's sudden fear, she did._

_That's why she shoved him; she was preventing him from getting knifed in the eye._

_"__I am so sorry!" she started, tucking the knife into her belt loop. "Are you okay?" she asked. Hiro couldn't find any words in his vocabulary to use to talk to this girl._

_She was standing over him, positioned in front of a ceiling light, casting her in shadow and making her look so angelic and amazing._

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the light hitting her hair and turning each stray strand into a thread of glowing white gold. The way her long, black lashes framed her big, innocent, blue eyes. _

_She wore black, knee-high boots, black stockings, and a blue skirt with tassels at the ends. The girl also sported a midnight blue sailor's top over a black under-shirt with the sleeves rolled up over her elbows. With a navy-blue belt around her waist and a ribbon bow attached to it. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a single silver cuff around her left wrist._

_Her perfect platinum hair was pulled into two long pig-tails, held back by a black head-band with only her bangs framing the sides of her face. With naturally blushed cheeks and shining pink lips. _

_Hiro was frozen in place by the girl's angelic appearance, not able to make his voice work until she offered a hand to help him up. _

_"__Yeah, I'm good." He managed to force out. he took the girl's hand and stood on his two feet. _

_"__Hey Katana." Tadashi greeted the girl. Her worried expression turned to a friendly one,_

_"__Hey Tadashi." She replied._

_"__This is Hiro, my little brother. Hiro, Katana." Tadashi introduced._

_"__Katana? Like the sword?" Hiro asked her._

_She chuckled, "Yah, and thanks for catching me. My 'hero' right?" she laughed._

_Hiro laughed too, "okay, you're funny." The pre-teen found himself loving the girl- Katana- he found himself loving her smile. _

_"__So," he started, "What are you going to do with those knives?" __He asked. _

_Katana smiled, "Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and Hiro felt like he'd been slightly electrocuted, he shrugged it off as nervousness about what she was doing with knives._

_Katana dragged him over to a table with a bunch of metal objects; throwing knives, some metal cables, even a full-sized katana! The sword, not the girl._

_"__Whoa, what would someone even do with all of these potential murder weapons?" he asked her. She giggled slightly and set aside three of the throwing knives._

_"__You'll see." She said slyly as she donned black gloved with metal plates on the finger-pads and palms, and safety goggles._

_"__Do me a favor and turn that on." She pointed to a switch on the wall. Hiro grabbed the switch and pulled it down. _

_Sparks of electricity flew out from her gloves but quickly dissipated. The three knives were then lifted into the air by a magnetic force._

_"__That's a pretty precise magnet." Hiro commented._

_Katana smirked, "That's not even the amazing part yet!"_

_With a flick of her wrist the blonde's fingers curled and the metal knives began to mold together in a seemingly liquid glob of metal._

_"__What the… magnetic metal molding?! How is that even possible?!" Hiro asked excitedly._

_"__Can't tell you, ancient Switchblade secret." She gave him a sly wink and Hiro felt himself blush again. Hopefully she didn't notice._

_Katana uncurled her fingers and the once three knives were molded into one large throwing blade. She now held the blade magnetically with one hand, a smirk curling on her lips. _

_She thrust her hand to the left and the knife sliced through the air and stabbed itself into the center of a large red target painted on the wall._

_"__Whoa." Hiro gaped, barely a whisper. _

_"__Amazing isn't it." It wasn't a question._

_Hiro couldn't find an answer, he could only stare at her in awe. "Yah, you are." He __**really **__hoped she didn't hear that._

_It was from that day forward, Hiro Hamada was crushing._

_Bad._

"Earth to Hiro!" a voice snapped him out of his flashback, making him jump slightly.

"Huh?"

Katana rolled her eyes, "I said, we're leaving; we'll see you tomorrow in class." She explained.

Hiro mentally face-palmed for not listening to her earlier, "Oh yah, uh, see you guys tomorrow." He noticed his friends were already out the door, giving him goodbye waves and a few smiles.

"Bye Hiro." Katana waved to him, flashing her perfect smile and making the shaggy-haired teen blush slightly.

Hiro waved back, trying his best to pretend nothing was wrong, "Bye, Katana." She was already walking down the street, her pig-tails having a slight bounce to them like they always did, so she didn't hear the dreamy tone in his voice.

Once he was certain the angelic blond was out of sight range, Hiro let out a dreamy sigh and practically skipped up the stairs to his and his Aunt Cass' loft.

"Hey Aunt Cass." He greeted his aunt mindlessly while thinking about Katana and the other fond memories he had of her.

His aunt greeted him with a smug grin from her place in the kitchen, "Hey, there's my ladies man." She practically cackled.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, but felt a slight blush in his cheeks knowing what she was referring to. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"I saw you staring at Katana the entire time you and your friends hung out, it was for like, two hours!" Cass held up a peace-sign to add to her point.

"Well, that's just because she's so pretty-" Hiro shut his mouth after realizing what he just revealed.

Cass gave him that motherly 'I can't believe my boy has his first crush' face. "Awww, somebody's in loooove!" she cooed.

Hiro felt his face redden beyond recognition, "that's not true! She's like, my best friend. I have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever!" he denied.

Cass just gave him a smug look with an arched eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "Well mister 'no romantic feelings whatsoever' I'm making my famous chili-fries for dinner, figured you deserve a treat for working so hard all week." Cass explained to her nephew.

Hiro grinned, "Thanks Aunt Cass, I'll be upstairs, call me when dinner's ready."

"Roger that." She gave a jovial salute before Hiro chuckled and exited to his room upstairs.

The boy was greeted by a fat blob of multi-colored fur purring at his feet.

"Hey Mochi." He greeted the chubby calico, said cat meowed in response before curling up on the young Hamada's bed and falling asleep.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled.

Hiro sat down in his spinning-chair, turned on his computer and started typing furiously trying to track down any criminal activity.

Not much was going on; a few computer-store robberies but it looked like the police were about to close the case on those. Other than that the streets were clean.

"Looks like we have a pretty clean slate huh Baymax?" when he received no answer from his plushy-robotic friend, Hiro rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Ow." He sighed.

A small beeping noise sounded from the marshmallow-robot's case as he inflated himself.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro." The robot greeted in his monotone voice.

"Hey buddy, we got any super-baddies out there?" Hiro mentally face-palmed at using the term 'super-baddies' that was just beyond lame.

"I will now scan the city for any 'super-baddies.'" The squishy robot replied. "Scan complete. A string of companies and small businesses have been experiencing robberies, mostly in the technological department." Baymax explained.

"So… someone is stealing computers?" Hiro concluded. Baymax just blinked with that blank look he always has, which cause Hiro to give an amused smile.

"Affirmative." Baymax replied.

Hiro just shrugged, "Alright, we'll assemble the team tomorrow after classes and see what we can do about the weirdo that too lazy to just _buy_ a computer." He decided putting his hero suit's helmet on his desk so he'd remember in the morning.

"But Hiro, whomever is stealing this items has stolen a large number of them, what would he possibly do with so many computer sets?" Baymax asked as the shaggy-haired Hamada typed away on his computer.

Hiro stopped typing for a moment, "Huh, you're right. What would any one person need or do with so much technology?" his voice trailed off as he was thinking.

"Hiro! Chili is done!" Aunt Cass called from downstairs.

"Sorry buddy, stomach is calling." Hiro told the squishy robot before racing down the stairs to satisfy his hunger.

Baymax stood still for a moment before spotting a soccer ball and spending the rest of the night amusing himself with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breakout**

San Fransokyo prison was quiet during the nights. But this one seemed too peaceful; like the calm in the eye of the storm before the trailing winds tore everything apart.

One man stayed low, as if he knew something was coming.

He sat in silence, his unnaturally molten gold eyes scanning every nook and cranny of his holding cell, his ears tingling with the small yet amplified noises of the prison guard's radio.

"And the Big Hero 6 have done it again, the six teenagers have apprehended the robbers and returned the stolen money to the local bank. It seems as if San Fransokyo criminals will have to watch out from now on with these super heroes on the rise." The radio announcer explained.

The man in his cell couldn't help but laugh mockingly. _Super heroes, hah! Super heroes only exist in the minds of those who cannot handle the reality of their horrific lives. So they must cling to mindless fantasies to hold onto what remains of their sanity._ He thought to himself.

Faint scratching noises on the walls of his cell called the man back from his thoughts like a siren.

He looked up from his feet to gaze at the wall with horrified amusement; seven scratches were carved into the cinderblock wall, three on the left, and three on the right. And one mark, larger than the others, driven right down the middle.

The man chuckled to himself, seemingly giddy with demonic excitement. "It seems I must make an example of these '_super-heroes' _to reestablish the parameter of the societies that made a mockery of my masterpiece." He said to the scratched wall.

The man stood up and walked from his chair in the corner to his depressing excuse of a bed. He hit the wall with his body with enough force that a small remote had fallen from under his mattress. He gazed at the small thing on the floor, memories of years ago flashing in his mind still fresh.

They were all fools. This was the future, this was right.

He had put his entire life into this, he even lost both of his arms in perfecting it, and they had thrown it all away.

They had made a fool out of him.

Stolen his life's work.

And when he tried to get it back, they'd called him crazy and thrown him into prison.

The man donned a look of such hatred and fury it would make any man quiver nervously.

"Project Titanium is hereby… reopened."

The man slammed his foot down on the button with such force one might think he meant to break it. The red button began to blink with red light and make a small beeping noise that meant it was emitting a signal to somewhere.

Or something.

Not even five minutes after the coded message was sent, everything seemed to slow.

The surprised and frightened shouts and scream of the guards was heard throughout the prison, other prisoners tried to peer through the barred windows of their cell doors to try and see what was going on, but to no avail.

At this point many of them began to fear the worst, that the guards had been subdued and dragged off into the night.

However the armless man sat in his chair with a content smirk on his face, he enjoyed the sounds of struggle and fear coming from those fat idiots who called themselves the law.

They were no law. They were no heroes. No saviors or protectors. They were just lazy fools who waved guns around and pretended to actually give a damn about the people they swore to protect, but failed to almost every time.

Oh he remembered the police men who came to his house the day his wife and daughter were killed in that fire. He remembered how they said that there was nothing they could do to save them but he knew they had been lying.

He knew that there was always a way to get what you want and more. But those fools hadn't saved his family. They had just left them there to burn while he watched.

Ever since that day he despised himself and his living soul. He tried everything he could to bring them back to him. To bring back Zahra and Rhea so his torment would end and he could have his family again.

He'd come up with Project Titanium and the sole reason for its existence. To create a new age where there would be no death or pain or torment ever again.

His creation would've changed the world! Not only that, but his creation would have made the world _better._

But he had been shunned, pushed away, rejected by almost every person who he'd tried to reason with.

They had to pay. The world had to pay for taking away his family and laughing at his genius.

The scratched wall of his cell exploded into concrete shards now scattered about the small room, the shadowed figures of three humanoid shapes standing in front of the awaiting light of the outside.

The man smirked as the three figures approached him, their faces and bodies barely seen from the shadow of night. They stepped into the light and were revealed to be three fairly humanoid-looking robots!

One carried two long items in its arms; the other had multiple tools in its hands, and the third just stood over the man like a foreshadowing god looking down on his servant.

But the man just stood with an evil grin on his face as the two robots forged the metal things onto the stubs of what used to be his arms with a blowtorch and screwdriver, looking into the faceless reflective surfaces of his creation like a dog obeying its master.

Finally the other two robots had finished, the metal things they'd attached the man's arm stubs were revealed by the faint light of the moon to be two very modern and futuristic robotic arms with a metal spinal cord drilled into his back and other metal veins running along his back and shoulder blades.

He curled his metal fingers into fists and laughed manically in his own evil excitement.

The man turned to his robotic rescuers, "They must all pay… we have work to do."

And with that the robots exited the cell with their master following close behind, out of San Fransokyo prison and into the dark of the night.

One of the guards who had been attacked was barely conscious on his office floor. The ceiling lights had been busted and kept sparking specs of electricity over the trashed room. The desk was flipped, file cabinets torn apart, and scorch marks dotting the walls and corners.

The guard dragged himself over to his walky-talky, still in one piece on the cold tile floor.

He picked it up with shaking hands and spoke into it stuttering with fear,

"Calling all units, I have a break-in at San Fransokyo prison, a prisoner has escaped by the name of Matthias Takamoto, code red. I repeat, code red…

Matthias Takamoto has escaped."

His voice echoed off into the empty, dark prison as his warning was released into the police radio. But one thing was certain…

Matthias Takamoto had escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: instinctive ramblings**

Hiro sat in his AP Biology class with his head rested on his hand and a lost expression on his face.

It's not that he didn't like biology… well actually it was that he didn't like biology. He was more used to robotics and metal-based objects rather than living things.

Before the Big Hero 6 the only best-buddy he'd had was his brother Tadashi.

The thought of Tadashi made Hiro take on a more depressed demeanor.

The older Hamada had died less than a year ago; the same night Hiro had received his scholarship letter to get into SFIT.

He and his new friends were celebrating and congratulating the boy-genius; Katana had even hugged him and held his hand! Even if only for a few seconds.

Tadashi had talked to his younger brother in the school garden about how proud he was of Hiro, but then they'd both heard the sounds of ambulance sirens and multiple shouting coming from the school building.

They'd both rushed back to see what was going on to discover the place was completely engulfed in flames!

They were told by a running citizen that Tadashi's teacher and mentor Professor Robert Callaghan was still inside the burning building.

Tadashi had instinctively tried to run back in and save him but Hiro had held him back telling him it was too dangerous.

_"Someone has to help…"_ he had said. And with that he ran into the building, a gust of wind blowing off his signature SFIT cap.

Hiro couldn't let him go in there alone, so he ran after his big brother.

But the fourteen year-old was thrown back by the force of an enormous explosion. The building was now destroyed, Tadashi along with it.

Hiro remembered how he'd fallen into a deep depression after his brother's death, but everything changed when he met Baymax.

Hiro was about to walk out the door to go to a bot-fight, but he stubbed his toe and the squishy nurse-bot had appeared.

He remembered following one of his invented microbots that he thought was broken but Baymax had followed it all through town to get to an abandoned warehouse downtown.

With a few twists and turns along the road Hiro created the Big Hero 6, stopped Callaghan, who'd survived the fire and attempted to destroy Alistair Krei and Krei-Tech along with him for nearly killing his daughter. But Hiro and his friends stopped him by flying into a portal to retrieve her travel-pod.

Hiro had lost Baymax in the portal after the robot sacrificed himself to save Hiro and Abigail Callaghan, but the sneaky robot had slipped Hiro his memory card; the very thing that made Baymax his tough, butt-kicking, huggable, healing self.

With the card he was able to rebuild Baymax, and here they are now.

Hiro was tugged out of his thoughts by the sound of the class bell. He gathered his books when he froze on a doodle he did in class,

It was Katana, but she was wearing a school-girl outfit and wielding a samurai sword. He instantly blushed at his mindless drawing and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Although a samurai sword in her hero suit would be a pretty sick upgrade.

Noted, add a samurai sword to Katana's suit.

"BOO!" a laughing voice squealed as Hiro jumped in surprise. He turned and found himself drowning in those endless oceans of blue.

Katana giggled at him seeing as he was out of breath and holding his chest dramatically.

"Don't do that!" Hiro laughed. The blond giggled again, her black-polished fingers going to her lips to stifle her laughter.

"Admit it, I got you!" she said.

Hiro smiled at her a blushed slightly at her perfect smile, "Fine, you got me." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Your surrender is graciously excepted." She curtsied slightly.

Her big blue eyes met his brown ones for a moment before they darted to the slightly crumpled piece of paper in Hiro's jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Katana asked, reaching for the paper only for Hiro to take a step back nervously.

"N-Nothing." He quickly said. Katana arched an eyebrow and cocked her hip a little bit, the tassels on her skirt jostling with each movement.

"Okay, now I know it's not nothing and now you _have_ to show me." She reached for it again only for Hiro to side-step away again.

He smiled nervously, "Really, it's nothing."

Katana made a slight frown, but quickly replaced it with an innocent smile. "Okay, no big deal…" she shrugged, but then made a dart for Hiro's pocket and snatched up the crumpled ball of paper.

"Hey!" he interjected.

Katana ignored him and held him at bay while she examined the doodle.

Her cheeks seemed pinker than usual and then she giggled nervously.

Hiro stopped moving for a second, not trying to get the picture back anymore because she'd already seen everything, he ran his hand through his messy black hair and gave her a nervous look.

"You drew this?" she asked.

Hiro mentally punched himself in the face; now she would probably hate him for drawing her that way.

But still he nodded, not able to look her in the eyes. "Yah." He said shamefully.

Katana looked at him and smiled gently, that perfect, innocent smile that the boy had come to love.

"This is awesome!" she said suddenly. Hiro's gaze shot up in surprise at the blond girl's excited attitude.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

Katana giggled, "A samurai sword in my suit would such a sick upgrade! I mean, that _is _why you drew this, right?" she questioned.

Hiro felt his cheeks heat up until they were red beyond recognition. "Y-yah of course! I mean, if I drew you in an outfit like that that would just be ridiculous!" he stammered.

Katana smirked at his nervousness, "Oh, so you're saying I wouldn't look nice in this?" she held up the drawing with a playful smile.

Now the pre-teen boy's face was redder than Baymax in his suit. "Um…" he couldn't make his voice work anymore.

She then burst out laughing, tears of mirth welling up in her eyes and her pig-tails bouncing slightly.

"Hiro relax, I was just kidding." She explained. Hiro gave her an angry look,

"That wasn't funny!" he said, still blushing.

Katana seemed to notice his red cheeks and quieted her laughter to a muffled chuckle. "Hiro, I was only kidding, I think your drawing is really cool." She said, calming his flaming cheeks if only a little bit. His gaze softened to a gentle smile, the gap in his teeth showing itself to the other teenager.

Katana smiled at him as the silence went on for a few more seconds before she sighed, "Well, I've got my advanced electro-physics class next so… see you at the café later for the 'you-know-what' meeting?"

"Yah, see you later." Hiro replied as he watched the blond turn a corner and disappear; slightly disappointed that he couldn't stare into those crystal-blue pools until after school.

"Oh, and Hiro?" his wish was granted as two platinum pig-tails whipped out from around the corner.

"Yah?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful that she would want to hang out more or something.

She smirked playfully, "I see myself more as a blond Tomb-Raider… not a samurai-schoolgirl."

Hiro felt his face heat up again, a flabbergasted expression etched into his features. Katana giggled again as she disappeared behind the corner again, leaving the young Hamada embarrassed out of his mind.

Hiro was in his lab after classes had ended, he had a good half-hour before the Big Hero 6 meeting at the Lucky Cat Café, and he was taking the spare time to start of Katana's katana for her hero suit.

He decided to install it in a sort of go-pack on the back plate of the bionic armor, so it would work by her pressing a button on her wrist and the sword in a compressed cylinder shape springing up thanks to its collapsible design, she would pull it from the pack and use it as a hand-held like her whip and her fan. And ta-da! A back-up weapon in case things got crazy enough for her to lose her other ones.

The boy-genius' phone then buzzed, indicating it was time to head out.

He grabbed his phone and checked the message, it was from Gogo:

_Suit up Hamada! Lucky Cat in five minutes._

He got the message and shoved the half-way finished sword upgrade into his back-pack and locking up his lab for the night.

It wasn't that late, but with the season getting closer to winter the days were getting shorter, and the night was coming sooner. So it wasn't much of a shock to Hiro for him to find it was already dark outside.

The silence echoing through the streets of the usually bustling city, the occasional hiss and growl of an ally-cat or a neighborhood guard-dog chained up in someone's yard were the only sounds on the streets.

It was for Hiro unsettling to no end; what was the worst of it was the itching feeling in the back of his neck and the churning sensation in her stomach that gave him the eerie feeling that someone or something was watching him.

He picked up the pace a little, the feeling in his gut not subsiding like he hoped it would.

A thought crossed Hiro's mind that he was being paranoid; that some old guy had seen some kid walking around at night and watched with interest or something to see if he got into any trouble. That was probably what had happened anyway.

But he couldn't shake the itch in his neck or the empty feeling in his stomach that screamed that something was off.

Hiro quickly glanced down an alley to his left and spotted a teenager looking a few years older than him; the only thing he was doing that was suspicious was painting graffiti on the wall of an old apartment building.

They guy set the can of spray-paint down and walked away to probably get more.

Hiro took this as an opportune moment; if this feeling of being watched and/or followed didn't go away the least he could do was find _some _sort of makeshift protection.

He glanced around nonchalantly before darting into the alley and darting back out holding the can of orange spray-paint like a gun.

He pointed it to the right, then the left, and then let his hands drop to his sides as he readjusted the straps on his backpack before continuing his walk home.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed as Hiro walked through the door of Luck Cat, the bell above the door jingling and alerting his friends of his arrival.

The five teenagers were sitting at a booth with a few other customers still in the café, most of them too engrossed in their laptops to notice anyone else there.

"What's with the spray-paint?" Gogo asked, popping her gum before awaiting the pre-teen's answer.

Katana slurped up the last of her soda and added, "Did mister puberty do some graffiti on the way home?" she giggled.

Hiro felt his own blush on his cheeks at her joke but quickly brushed it off, "No, I saw this in an ally and picked it up when the guy wasn't looking." He explained, setting the can on the counter and taking a seat next to Fred.

Hiro would never admit it out loud, but he always took the seat across from Katana so he could see her at her best angle.

The way any lighting made her hair shine like white gold, the endless pools of blue that were her cerulean eyes he always feared he would drown in, and the long pig-tails that made him feel like he was looking at two paths of sparkling snow with a golden gleam to it in the light of the sun.

"Why would you do something like that?" Honey Lemon questioned from her spot next to Gogo.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daydream at the bubblier blonde's sudden inquisitiveness and blushing slightly at the realization that he was thinking about Katana in a fluffy way again.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Gogo smirked triumphantly, "Maybe if you'd stop staring at Katana like a love-sick puppy you'd still be in the real world right now."

Hiro felt his cheeks grow redder than before as his friends burst out laughing, even the girl-genius of the subject, whose cheeks seemed pinker than before but that could have just been from laughing so much.

"Whoa what?!" he blurted out.

"Hiro I'm flattered, I didn't know you cared so much!" Katana said while batting her lashes innocently, her mischievous smirk giving her joke away.

He couldn't make his voice work as Hiro opened and closed his mouth like a fish that accidently leapt out of the water and into a dingy without knowing it.

"Whatever, now why did you steal graffiti-paint again?" Gogo pried, returning to the former conversation.

Hiro remembered now ignoring the redness still in his face, "Oh yah, it was the weirdest thing, on my walk home I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched." He explained.

"Hiro its downtown San Fransokyo, lots of creepers are out there at night." Wasabi interjected.

Hiro shook his head, "I don't think it was just some random ally creeper, I can't explain it but I just got a bad feeling about it."

"Maybe we should do a run-through of the city tomorrow, do some good old-fashioned detective work, maybe bust some bot-fighters, it could be fun." Katana suggested.

"Good idea Katana, what do you say Hiro?" Honey Lemon agreed, giving Hiro's name that slight accent she didn't talk with that often.

The boy-genius shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Cool, well we'll see you tomorrow buddy." Fred said before ruffling his hair and walking out the door.

Hiro tried combing his hair back down with his hands but the messy black locks of his could not be tamed.

The rest of the Big Hero 6 left the Luck Cat café with waves and spoken goodbyes, Hiro catching one last savored look at Katana before the blond beauty was out of his sight.

"Hiro."

Hiro jumped in surprise at the sudden monotone voice of the squishy nurse-bot.

"Baymax!" he yelped, slightly irritated at his robot friend for sneaking up on him.

"Have I given you a heart-attack?" Baymax asked, blinking his blank eyes once.

Hiro laughed a bit, "No buddy, you didn't." he replied.

"My sensors indicate a higher heart-rate, I will scan you now." Baymax stood up strait in that way he does when he scans you.

"My heart is high because you just…"

Baymax interrupted with, "Scan complete. Scan shows a higher heart level being caused by the presence of another human being, predictably female."

Hiro suddenly clammed up; oh no, he was talking about that awkward moment with Katana!

"For a young male, becoming nervous or afraid around a female specimen can indicate the possibility of heat in the face, fast heart-rate, and pubescent mood-swings… diagnosis… personal affections." The robot explained.

"Wait what?!" Hiro blurted out.

"Otherwise known as… a crush." Baymax concluded, holding up his inflated index finger.

Hiro just stared at the blank-faced robotic friend of his; a crush? On Katana? That was literally the worst thing that could've happened to him!

Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect in fact. But that was just it; she was perfect.

Her perfect hair, perfect smile, the most beautiful brilliant blue eyes that lit up any room. And that wasn't just because she had accidental tendencies to blow stuff up sometimes.

Hiro couldn't like her, they were friends! It would be way too awkward and soul-crushing to just waltz up to the girl, confess and then spend the rest of his superhero days in an awkward mess because she didn't feel the same way.

He didn't like her. He _couldn't_ like her!

Could he?

"Hiro?" Baymax tried at the stunned pre-teen.

"Yah buddy?" he replied.

"The hour is growing late, without proper sleep levels a young male specimen may experience exhaustion, nausea, low amounts of energy, and…"

"Alright alright buddy I get it, I am satisfied with my care." Hiro interrupted before the robot nurse could babble on any further.

"Very well." Baymax then waddled over to his travel pack by the stairs and deflated into the red box to charge overnight.

Hiro smiled at his brother's invention before lugging the two-ton case up the stairs into his room he used to share with Tadashi.

He set Baymax's case by the door and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

As he fell asleep his mind drifted back to what happened on the street.

If what his gut told him was true, then who or what was watching him,

and why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Fears**

"Alright guys, let's kick some butt!" Hiro said excitedly.

He and the Big Hero 6 were out in the streets of the city in their super-suits, tracking a nomadic bot-fight that kept dodging the police somehow.

Well they couldn't dodge these super-nerds!

"My programming prevents me from 'kicking butt'" Baymax explained, his monotone voice sounding silly coming out of his red and indigo battle-suit.

"Just and expression buddy." He added.

"Alright, now what exactly are we gonna lock these guys up for?" Gogo inquired, cracking her knuckles viscously and popping her gum.

"Illegal bot-fighting, armed-robbery, and I think there's an assault somewhere in the mix." Katana explained.

Hiro had to say she looked so sick in her armor. Well, they all did, but Katana looked somewhat like a ninja. With her pig-tails sticking out of specialized holes in her helmet and a bunch of blades in her belt and two strapped to her boots she looked ready for action.

"Hiro!" Wasabi snapped.

"Huh?!" Hiro jumped with a slight blush on his face from realization that he was staring at her again.

"I said, where were these guys last seen?" Wasabi asked, a little more annoyed now.

"Oh yah, in the alley between Fifth and Nordstrom, streets say they're planning to rob a bank." He explained.

"Hamada and Switchblade sit-ten in a tree…" Fred mumbled in a sing-song voice.

Hiro felt his cheeks heat up again and thanked the stars for Katana not hearing that.

He pushed down his embarrassment and climbed off of Baymax's back onto the ground.

Fifth and Nordstrom wasn't that far from where they were, so it couldn't hurt to make a quick run for it. Literally.

The teens hid around a corner once they saw the get-away van parked in the dark alleyway.

There were three guys outside, the other four were probably already inside.

A point proved by the sudden sound of blaring alarms from inside the bank, which was the building on the left of the alley.

"Alright guys," Hiro started, "Let's come up with a plan, and we can-"

"Fred-zilla in da' house!" Fred shouted as he jumped into the back breathing his monster suit flames all around like a crazy person.

He caught the robbers in the middle of loading every piece of technology in the bank into burlap sacs and duffels, but oddly enough they weren't stealing any money.

"So much for the element of surprise." Hiro muttered to himself.

The teens and robot rushed through the already broken doors of the bank and found the robbers with loaded duffle bags and six or seven hostages.

For the first time Hiro noticed what they were trying to steal, "Hey, I would have thought bank robbers would steal money, not computers." He remarked with a smirk.

One of the more muscular robbers laughed, "You don't even know the half of it, run along kid and stay out of our business."

"Well two bone-head robbers threatening innocent people _is_ my business, so why don't you make this easy and turn yourselves in before we make you?" Hiro threatened, puffing out his chest a little bit to show he meant it.

Gogo prepared her disks, Wasabi had his plasma blades at the ready, and Katana opened her fan and began swinging her whip.

The robbers all exchanged glances before they all burst out laughing.

"Sorry kid, but our buyer's paying big money for this junk, and a few squirts playing dress-up aren't getting in the way of that."

Hiro could've just said the word and the fight would be on, but being the curious spirit he was he couldn't help himself.

"Who's your buyer?" he asked, wanting to know who put these guys up to stealing and hurting people.

"Someone's who's got more money than some rotten jail cell, so I suggest you all scram before things get ugly." He suggested with a growl in his voice.

His ugly buddies had come to stand by him while the others continued loading bags with computer parts and electronic locks.

The rest of the Big Hero 6 backed Hiro up as well, each of them ready in a battle stance.

"The only thing that's going to get ugly is your face if you don't stop now." Katana spat.

The burly man laughed again, his henchmen joining in, "And who's going to stop us?"

Hiro loved it when bad guys said that.

"Big Hero 6 go!" he shouted suddenly.

The teens and robot leapt into action, lasers, disks, knives and all were launched every which way.

From the inside of the bank one might just see flashes of light, explosions of chemical mixes, and shouts of anger and pain from the robbers.

This went on for a few seconds before three of the men with duffels burst out of the front doors of the bank and took off running. Their friends were currently tied up with Wasabi and Honey Lemon watching them while Fred dealt with the guys in the van.

Meanwhile Gogo, Hiro, and Katana took off after the three guys, careful to keep them in sight but not to waste all of their energy chasing them down.

The three of them cornered the guys at the edge of the San Fransokyo Bridge, nowhere to go but into the frigid waters more than ten feet below.

"Give it up losers; you've got nowhere to go." Gogo sneered with a pop of her gum.

The big burly guy had a worried look before he look down at the water below him and laughed at them mockingly.

"I wouldn't say nowhere…" and with that he turned and jumped off the bridge!

Hiro and Gogo jumped after them, almost falling over themselves at one point, but they caught a look at the water below them; there were no impact waves or white circles that indicated an impact. They were just… gone.

"Where'd they go?" Gogo demanded.

Hiro looked around for Katana; she was standing back where the three of them were before, frozen in place and not moving a foot.

"Katana?" Hiro called to her, jerking his head back for her to come over.

The masked blond shook her head, "I'm fine over here, just get the guys without me, you'll do great!" she gave a thumbs up and a smile of excitement that was clearly fake.

Hiro gave her a confused look, what was up with her? Why was she acting so weird? She was never like this in the face of a burly guy holding a gun to her head, or being pinned down and slowly crushed by an army of microbots.

Hiro glanced up at the pipe and cables connecting the bridge to the ground, his eyes widened and he lunged for Katana.

He quickly pushed her out of the way and she tumbled over to Gogo, leaving Hiro to deal with… whatever it was.

Hiro stood, half frozen, looking at the thing in front of him;

The thing was made of reflective metal; with a faceless humanoid head that Hiro could see himself in perfectly, four robotic arms each holding some kind of magnetized gun, and steel legs that could break bone if it wanted.

It was a robot! And it looked humanoid aside from the blank-mirror face. Hiro was sure that if the thing had eyes it would be glaring up a storm on the boy-genius right now.

He got the uncomfortable feeling that the thing was probably scanning him, "Uh, okay, that's a new one." He said to it while it stood there silently.

All of a sudden the robot raised two of its arms and aimed its magnetized guns at the fourteen year-old.

"Hiro, look out!" Katana's voice shouted. One glance at her silvery pig-tails and Hiro dodged the laser beam with a close shave on one of his shaggy locks.

Once he was safely out of the robot's way Hiro looked at where Gogo and Katana were currently fighting off two other robots.

He had to say they put up a fight.

Gogo sliced off a robot arm with her disk and kicked it over the edge of the bridge.

But while the adrenaline junky was fighting off the other one, the downed robot grabbed Katana's ankle with its still attached arm and dragged her over the edge.

The girl let out a scream and Hiro raced to help her before it was too late.

With lighting speed the boy leapt forward and grabbed Katana's hand as she dangled over the edge of the bridge, trying to kick the remaining robot off of her while Gogo fought off the rest.

With one final kick Katana launched the robot into the water by throwing one of her knives at its head, catching it off guard and causing it to let go and plummet into the water.

She looked back up at Hiro while he held her hand so tight it turned white.

He would never admit this out loud but the girl was heavier than she looked, but maybe that was because Hiro wasn't very strong.

"Katana, don't let go!" he shouted down to her while she looked down with eyes full of terror and brimmed with tears of panic.

"Wasn't planning on it!" she snapped back. Hiro couldn't help but stifle a laugh; even in the face of death this girl was making jokes.

To be honest Hiro had never seen her this scared, I mean this was the girl with the face of an angel, but with so many knives, swords, blades and weapons you wouldn't be surprised to find out she had access to one of those secret-agent armories.

But now here she was, so close to bawling she was so afraid.

The fact that she had this much fear engulfing her hero's vibe made Hiro scared he wasn't strong enough to hold her. The very thought made him squeeze her hand tighter.

"Gogo, I could use a little help!" Hiro called, not noticing said girl struggling to down the four-armed robot with only her disks.

She growled in their direction, "I'm a bit busy!" she then threw another disk and it sliced the robots left arm clean off.

Hiro could feel his grip on the ground and on Katana's hand slipping inch by inch, little by little, and he started stuttering frantically for Gogo to hurry up.

All of a sudden his lanky body began to slide forward over the edge of the bridge and he became scared out of his mind.

"Katana, I'm slipping!" he yelled frantically.

"Don't let go!" she ordered, her eyes sealed shut with a refusal to open them. She was terrified.

Hiro felt himself slide over the edge when two armored red and robotic hands grabbed hold of him and lifted him up, pulling Katana with him.

"Hello, I am Baymax." The armored robot said in greeting. "Are you both alright?" he asked, looking at Hiro and Katana, who was still frozen with fear and gripping Hiro's hand like a lifeline.

Hiro looked over to Gogo, who stood unharmed next to a giant pile of pinkish glob that he assumed was what remained of the four-armed robot.

Yet the robbers were nowhere to be found.

Hiro could only assume they had gotten away.

"We're fine Baymax; you can put us down now." Hiro grumbled in reply.

He had never been so happy to see the plushy marshmallow of a nurse-bot. if he hadn't come in when he did and saved the teens' tails Hiro and Katana would be hero stew right about now.

Baymax obeyed and dropped the two teens rather roughly, sending them both to the ground in a tangled heap, Katana still clutching Hiro's hand.

Hiro blushed once he realized the position they were in; she was on top of him with her eyes still squeezed shut and her heart beating a mile a minute.

And believe me when I say Hiro felt beyond awkward to the fact that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest through his armor and clothes.

"Aw, young love." Fred whispered to Honey Lemon, who giggled into her hand, the two of them almost sure Hiro couldn't hear him.

He scowled in their direction before turning back to the terrified blond on top of him.

"Uh, Katana?" he tried.

Her head snapped up and stared at him with those big blue eyes, as if suddenly aware of what was going on.

"Can I get up now?" he asked, only half joking.

Katana blushed, "Oh, yah, sorry." She got to her feet and let go of his hand. Hiro had to flex his fingers she was squeezing it so hard and for so long. He let out a nervous chuckle and saw the girl in question blush slightly and flex her fingers as well.

That girl had no idea how strong of a grip she had!

"Hiro, I'm sorry, I let those scumbags get away." Gogo sounded bummed.

"Don't be ridiculous, it isn't your fault, those robots were a handful to deal with and we weren't prepared to deal with both." He explained, looking back at the edge of the bridge with a confused look; how had those robbers gotten away anyway?

Had they somehow survived the fall and swim to safety?

Were there more of these robots out there helping them?

And what they said about their buyer was defiantly something to look into.

"Speaking of which," Wasabi interjected, he lightly kicked the pink chemical blob that held the now dismembered four-armed robot. "What is this thing anyway?" he asked.

Fred immediately answered, "Maybe it's some sort of alien technology sent here from the future to destroy us all!"

Hiro could already tell the guy was shaking in his monster suit.

"Fred, if you make one more comic reference, that robots arm won't be the only thing getting sliced off." Gogo threatened, Fred gulping and taking a few steps away from her.

Hiro sighed, "Either way, I get a feeling that those things shouldn't be taken lightly," he started, kicking the pink glob of metal parts. "I'm going to take this guy back to the lab and see what's up, and then we can figure out a game plan."

The six nodded and Baymax just blinked with the slight _Sz-Zn_ sound.

But strangely, Katana kept staring off at the edge of the bridge, fear still reflected in her eyes and her hands trembling slightly.

As the teens began to say their goodbyes and head home, Hiro walked over to the frightened blond with such caution he thought he was approaching a Bengal tiger.

"Katana?" he started.

She jumped slightly and her face lit up with a false smile, "Oh, hey Hiro, you heading home?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yah, um hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She giggled.

Hiro felt himself blush at her angelic laugh, also mentally slapping himself in the head for thinking about how pretty she was again.

Well, technically he thought about her beautiful voice not her amazing face.

Wait, now he was thinking about both!

Dang it Hamada!

_Smack!_

"Hiro?" her voice snapped him back again, "You wanted to ask me something?" she asked expectantly.

"Oh! I uh, just wanted to ask about…"

"Yah?" she pried, as if wanting him to say something specific.

"Why were you so scared on the bridge?" he finally got out.

Her hopeful demeanor changed immediately, Katana's gaze turned downcast as she sighed disappointed.

"Oh, well I would have thought someone would be scared while dangling over the side of a bridge near death." She said flatly.

"Well yah but, not you." Hiro replied, slight admiration in his voice.

The girl turned to him with those wide blue eyes that were so brilliant and deep it gave Hiro a slight new fear of drowning,

_Bonehead, you're doing it again!_

"Yah, well, I've sort of got this… fear of bridges." She rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment.

"Bridges?" Hiro questioned, raising an eyebrow beneath his helmet.

"And cliffs… and highways, plane-rides, roller-coasters…" she rambled on and on, all of these things she was listing having one thing in common.

"You're afraid of heights?!" he felt a little bad for laughing at her, but it was just so silly for someone as brave and selfless as Katana to be afraid of something as simple as heights.

She glared at him from under her midnight blue helmet with tinted protective glass,

"Don't laugh! It's a really common fear Hiro, lots of people are scared of heights." She yelled at him.

He laughed again, "Yah, but not for you! I mean, you were flying in the air on Baymax when we went to stop Callaghan" Hiro remembered.

Katana lifted off her helmet and held it close to her side, blowing a tuft of her platinum bangs away from her face.

"Yah but, there were more important things going on than my petty fear, I didn't want to compromise the mission." She explained shyly.

Hiro snickered under his breath, slightly glad he still had his helmet on because if he kept laughing at Katana it's likely she'll punch him.

"I guess that explains why you held onto me so tight while we were doing that, I still have the bruises!" he said painfully while rubbing his side.

Katana giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yah, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiro nodded; glad she didn't throw any punches after all.

He waved as she walked away, the evening sun reflecting off of her silvery hair and turning every strand into a golden thread…

"No! Stop it, you do not like Katana!" Hiro scolded himself, smacking himself in the head and pacing anxiously.

"Why do you not like Katana Switchblade? I was lead to believe the two of you were close friends" Baymax asked, the heavily armored robot waddling to the stressing teenager's side.

"No, it's not like that Baymax, I _do_ like her, but as a friend. She's like a sister to me." The boy explained to the robot nurse.

"I find it odd to have deep personal affections for a friend, do you also have deep affections for Honey Lemon, or Fred, or…"

"NO! No Baymax, ew!" he yelped, his cheeks now red with embarrassment. He thanked his lucky stars there was no one around to hear that.

He didn't have time to think about this, he had to get this robot thingy back to the lab and see what was up.

"Buddy, help me with this stuff." Hiro tried pulling at the pink gunk but it wouldn't budge.

"I would like to help." Baymax replied, using his rocket fist to pull up the entire hardened chemical blob, along with most of the pavement and a few metal pipes.

"That's fine buddy, come on, let's get this guy back to the lab."

Hiro herded the nurse-bot back to the Lucky Cat with the big ton of chemicals, robotics, and road in his hands, careful not to run into any innocent bystanders on the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What the Heck!?**

Hiro had the entire lab to himself; everyone at the institute had gone home and he was left alone to melt down Honey Lemon's chemical mix that had hardened around the robot guy.

The melting process had taken roughly two hours and it was well past midnight by now.

_Aunt Cass is going to flip. _Hiro thought.

But furious aunt or no he had work to do.

The young Hamada started by placing the heaping blob of chemicals and pavement in a clear space in his lab, looking at it with his hand in his hair and his thinking face on.

"Baymax!" the boy called, sounding kind of like an army general calling his sergeant.

The squishy robot waddled to his side, scanning the blob and waiting for his human friend's request.

"I'm going to need a blowtorch." Hiro stated.

Just as he said it a pink lump of chemical blob grew out of the mass, puffing out a small cloud of gas into the air.

"Make it a big one." He added.

Baymax handed him the blowtorch and Hiro got to work.

He heated up the chemical blob to its melting point and the blob became a chemical puddle of pink, some of it even stuck to Hiro's shoes and he shook it off in disgust.

Now that the robot, or, what was left of the robot, was free of its chemical bondage, Hiro got a better look at it;

It was a crumpled heap of metal with some of its parts melted and twisted beyond repair, to take it all apart and examine it enough times to know just what made it tick would take the teenager all night!

Well, better start somewhere.

Hiro took a heavy set pair of pliers and tore away a large chunk of metal from the robot's twisted leg and carrying it over to his examining table to, well examine it. He switched on his lamp and held up a magnifying glass, one of those big ones you'd see in a dentist's office while they drill into your mouth.

Anyway, the robot leg had basic robotics, electric power, computer codes for movement and memory level, gears and clockwork to keep it moving at all times if commanded.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… waiting a second.

"Wait a second, what are you?" Hiro said to himself.

"I am a robot." Baymax replied.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Not you buddy," he said to the ridiculously literal nurse.

He went back to his dead robot, looking closely at a certain metallic part.

It was shiny, but not reflective like the rest of the robot. It was thick and tough and yanking it out with pliers took the lanky teen some serious will-power.

With one final tug, and help from Baymax, Hiro pulled the metal part free, giving it a closer look.

"What the… this thing has a titanium-infused skeleton!" he said aloud. "That means that whoever built this had to have access to some serious money, or a place loaded with titanium."

But who the heck would need titanium for this?

The worst this robotic creation had done was being back-up for a simple bank robbery.

That was the worst wasn't it?

"Hiro, who would need titanium for creating robots?" Baymax asked, poking an inflated finger at the metal chunk.

Hiro shoo-ed him away and set the titanium piece down and started looking at the robot's mid-section.

"I don't know, maybe there're some answers in its power-grid." Hiro pulled off the chest plate of the robot revealing a bunch of wires, gears, and metal chips.

"That looks like a lot of work, I suggest a good night's rest to enforce energy and good health to work on this project tomorrow." Baymax suggested.

"In a minute Baymax, I gotta' see what's under this guy's hood first." Hiro replied absentmindedly while he de-tangled the endless wires.

He took a pair of wire-cutters and hacked at it like a lawn-mower trying to get to the main-frame.

Once he got to the robotic heart Hiro became confused.

"Huh? What the heck is this?" he asked himself.

The robot heart was literally… overgrown?!

Plant vines and roots stretched and grew through the skeleton and inner wires like arteries through the human body.

"The items in question appear to be an unidentified species of plant, but my scanners do not indicate any possibility of a plant powering a robot as complex and modern as this." Baymax explained.

"Plants powering robots?" Hiro whispered.

Baymax added, "My reading also have identified the plant base to have molecules and cells made of metal substances such as steel and titanium."

Hiro took a scalpel and carefully cut open one of the plant vines to get a closer look, holding up his magnifying glass as well.

The vine interior was without a doubt the strangest thing Hiro has ever seen!

A glowing bluish green substance snaking through the vine along with small copper coil wires, with green chloroform and other normal plant organs.

"No way! This whole thing is like a combination of plant a machine!" Hiro zoomed in on the bluish green glowing stuff.

"And is that… electrified plasma and… plutonium! You'd have to be flipping Professor Frankenstein to even get close to this stuff!"

"What does that mean?" one squishy marshmallow robot asked.

Hiro paused and lifted his face away from the plan-robot to catch his breath a minute.

"It means that this robot is powered by some kind of metal-hybrid plant infused with electric plasma, which has never been done or even heard of before!" Hiro started getting excited and paced vigorously while his robot friend stood watching with his blank expression.

"But Hiro, did this robotic humanoid not try to attack you at the San Fransokyo Bridge, tampering with such advanced technology could be a danger to your health." Baymax advised worriedly.

Hiro stopped pacing, "Huh, you're right." He placed his hand on the side of his face and tapped his index finger with thought.

"Those robbers or whoever the heck made these things could be dangerous." He thought out loud.

"Affirmative."

"And if there are more of these things then that could spell serious trouble."

"Affirmative."

Hiro's face lit up like a light bulb, "Then the Six will use the memory codes in this robot to track down whoever made it, if they are using this technology for evil, and stop them!"

The teen punched the air in excitement for his master plan.

Baymax stood silently while the teen awaited his reply, to which he said,

"Sick." In his monotone voice.

Hiro chuckled and took out his hacking tweezers, the scalpel from earlier, and that magnifying glass and got to work de-coding and trying to find whoever made this thing.

The process of removing all the parts of the robot to look at the inner layers took hours to do correctly, but it was worth it. Hiro finally found that little metal plate on the inside of the reflective metal chest-plate.

_"Takemoto Labs"_ it read.

"Takemoto… where have I heard that name before?" Hiro asked himself thoughtfully.

"Scanning city for the name 'Takemoto'" Baymax announced, his white belly showing a map of the city with a little red blinker near the bad side of town.

"Scan complete. Takemoto Laboratories closed down over seventeen years ago, no one left resides in the labs." He explained as his belly-picture zoomed in and showed an old abandoned body-shop with vines and plants nearly swallowing the place.

Hiro smirked to himself, "Abandoned, huh?"

"Affirmative."

Hiro marked the location of the body-shop on his phone's GPS system along with a few hacking codes to get the strangely activated security system to unlock with his selected password.

It was Gummybears.

"Thanks buddy. I am satisfied with my care." He told Baymax as he continued typing on his computer.

The marshmallow robot stepped into his charging station and deflated, leaving the fourteen-year-old to work in silence. He still had to dismember the robot even more and figure out how the plasma-vines made it tick and tock.

He rolled his chair over to the robots table, examining the wreckage with his tongue sticking out.

Hiro unwrapped a red lollipop, stuck it in his mouth, cracked his knuckles outward,

And got to work.

The morning sun shone through the window of the lab as a sleeping Hiro drooled onto his work table and echoed snores into the morning air. The boy's mouth hung open, a lollipop stick hanging off his lip and his head on the desk in deep slumber.

After he sat down at his lab table with the robot parts he'd passed out.

He wasn't even halfway through his red lollipop before he was out like a light.

One angelic blond with pigtails happened to walk into the institute to work on a physics project involving 'the smallest bomb known to man' no details, and stumbled upon the sleeping genius.

Katana smirked to herself at seeing the sight of Hiro with drool dripping down his face and a lollipop stick on his lip like he'd passed out during a sugar-rush. Wouldn't surprise her though.

She strolled into his lab and set her bag by the door.

"Hiro?" she tried, shaking him slightly.

The boy genius groaned and shifted a little, but didn't wake.

The girl genius tried again, "Hiro, come on, get up buddy." She said gently.

Hiro groaned again and swatted at the air, gesturing for her to let him sleep.

But Katana wasn't having it.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, trying to think of something to wake the Hamada up.

She grinned evilly as a light-bulb went off in her head; Katana walked back over to the door, looking around to see if she was still the first student to arrive.

She was, perfect.

She gently placed the back of her hand over her forehead and cocked her foot to the side in a damsel-y way before speaking in a helpless manner as well.

"Oh no! Kidnappers! Save me Hiro!" she cried in fake distress.

In a flash the teen was awake and swinging as he leapt to his feet in a fighting stance.

"Katana?!" he yelped, worried for his friend.

He looked around for the girl in danger only to see her holding a hand over her mouth and laughing like a crazy person.

Once he figured out that her cry for help was a hoax, Hiro scowled at her.

"That wasn't funny Katana." He grunted, shaking out his hair to clear his head from sleep.

"Then why am I laughing?" she replied with one last giggle.

Hiro sighed and blew some tufts of his unruly hair out of his face before laughing along with her, it was pretty funny, even though he was internally, and probably externally, embarrassed as heck that she'd seen him wake up and swing punches just to see if she was really in danger.

_Smooth move Hamada._

"So," Katana started, finished with her laughing and pulling up a chair at the side of his desk. "What did you find out about our little friend?" she asked, pointing a thumb at the dismembered robot.

Hiro snapped out of his embarrassed daze and wheeled his chair to sit beside the girl-genius, "To be honest, I don't know." He admitted.

He picked up the robot's detached hand and fiddled with the gears on the fingers absentmindedly. Then he had an idea involving a certain girl with blond pig-tails.

Katana's major at SFIT was advances in modern magnetic weaponry, so she was a cinch for all things metal, so she would know the most about a robot made of titanium.

"But I could use your help, you know more about metal than anyone else I know," she blushed slightly at the sudden praise as Hiro continued, "And this robot was reinforced with a titanium skeleton, and it's heart was some kind of metal-based plant-form, look!"

Hiro showed her the plant vines with the metal bits and electric plasma veins, her eyes widening at such advanced metal-plant hybrid specimens.

"Well, I don't know much about plants, but this is absolutely mind-blowing! Electric plasma powering a fueling the plant life that grows so fast it turns and works the gears on the inside while the master controls what the robots do!" she was getting excited and started tinkering with the robot's inner wires.

Hiro joined in on the conversation, "Which means… that I have no idea what that means." He sighed defeated.

Katana placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Hiro, you've only been focusing on the big picture, but that isn't always the way to go." She started.

"You've been thinking and working on this all big and bold, but sometimes the answer is in the smallest little tid-bit of a detail." She squinted her fingers together for emphasis.

Hiro thought for a second before she continued, "Try thinking smaller, look in plain sight for the right answer."

Hiro looked back at the plasma-plant, trying to figure out what anyone could ever need it for.

I mean those robbers had stolen computers, yet these robots looked like they were worth enough money to build another NASA.

And what they'd said about their buyer probably meant this guy had loads of money.

"So, what have you figured out now?" Katana asked.

Hiro got a look of sudden realization, "These robots are probably worth loads of money-"

Katana cut him off, "that would probably explain the buyer those robbers were talking about."

"which means that whoever has been getting their hands on this technology and stealing computers and metal parts then they must be using it all to make more of these things-"

Katana added, "And that means bad news for us if this guy uses this type of stuff for bad purposes, which he probably already is-"

"So we have to stop them!" Hiro concluded, already pulling out his phone and contacting the rest of the six, telling them they'd have to skip class today.

Katana interjected, "But wait, we don't know where this guy is or how to find him, or even if he lives in San Fransokyo at all!" she explained.

Hiro smirked knowingly, "Oh but we do! Baymax identified a name on one of the robots yesterday; they were made at some place called Takemoto Labs." He explained as he got out his suit and started pulling on his gloves and other gear.

"What?! You knew where to look and just let me babble like a nervous idiot?!" she snapped, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

Hiro smirked again, "What can I say; you're cute when you rant."

Katana froze and her cheeks turned a bit more pink.

_Oh shoot!_

_He'd called her cute! _

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

He felt his cheeks heat up all of a sudden and looked away from her.

"Anyway, uh, you should go get your suit, we can head out when the rest of the six get here." He finally brought himself to say.

She shook her head a bit, "Oh! Right, yah, uh, I'll just, go get my suit, for the mission, which we're doing, together, with the six of course! So, right." She babbled, backing slowly out of Hiro's lab.

He smiled nervously in return, "Yep, the mission."

Katana turned out of the lab and walked rather quickly into her own.

Hiro gave her a small wave before he continued putting on his suit; he reached for one of his knee-pads that had somehow lodged itself underneath his desk.

Once he grabbed it he bonked his head on the bottom surface of the desk,

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing the back of his head as he sat on the floor, knee-pad in hand.

The familiar sound of the inflating robot reached Hiro's ears as Baymax waddled over to the boy-genius.

"I heard a sound of distress, on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?" he asked, those 1-10 pain faces appearing in the screen on his marshmallow stomach.

Hiro shrugged and continued putting on his gear, "I don't know… three?" he said rubbing the back of his head slightly as he finished attaching his chest armor.

"I suggest an ice-pack, and a full night's rest for the throbbing." The nurse-bot suggested while pointing his balloon index-finger.

Hiro rolled his eyes with a smile as he stood up with his helmet tucked under his arm,

"Don't have time for an ice-pack buddy; we've got a lot of work to do today." He explained.

Hiro then sighed; getting Baymax into his armor this early in the morning was not going to be fun.

"Hey, Katana?!" he called to the girl-genius whose lab was just across the hall.

"Yah?" she answered back, appearing in the doorway once again, this time in her battle-suit.

"Can you help me with Baymax? His armor is kind of a hassle with only one person."

The blond girl smiled, "Sure thing."

She set her helmet on the desk and helped him get Baymax into his red and indigo armor. It took a good half-hour, but by then the rest of the six had arrived and suited up so luckily the team's youngest members didn't have to wait around that long.

"Alright guys, what's the plan here?" Wasabi asked, the Big Hero 6 gathered in a circle in Hiro's lab.

Fred interrupted before Hiro could answer, "Find the bad guy, stop him and save the world!" he shouted excitedly while pumping his monster-fist in the air.

Wasabi added "That's more of a goal, not a plan."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Our plan is to get to Takemoto's lab, and see who is behind these robberies and find out who's making those robots." He explained, pulling his helmet over his head.

The team nodded in agreement.

They exited the school building, taking another five minutes to fit Baymax through the door, and prepared for the quick flight across town.

Hiro couldn't help but feel concern for Katana; the way she'd acted on the bridge and her serious fear of heights was something for him to worry about.

"Hey Katana," he pulled her aside for a second, "I want you to know this flight won't be that long, so you don't have to be scared."

She nodded, "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. Like Fred says, I'll just close my eyes, hold on for dear life, and think about puppies."

There she was, the girl who even in the face of certain danger made snarky comments and sarcastic jokes.

He smiled at her before turning to Baymax and climbing onto the robot's back, the magnets in his gloves attaching him so he wouldn't fall to his death.

Katana and the others followed suit; Fred and Wasabi holding onto the legs, Gogo and Honey Lemon on the arms, and Katana with her arms around Hiro's waist on Baymax's back.

She was gripping him with those arms like a boa constrictor.

But Hiro swallowed the discomfort and decided to 'Woman up' as Gogo put it.

"Baymax, full thrust!" he commanded.

The robot's wings sprung open and the teen heroes sped off over the city.

Maybe now they'd get some answers.


End file.
